In liquid crystal display devices, an essentially planar cell usually has on the inner face of one of the cell walls a plurality of segmented electrodes and a common electrode on the inner surface of the other cell wall where the common electrode is in registry with all of the segmented electrodes on the first surface. Then, whether the liquid crystal is of the field-effect type or of the dynamic scattering mode type, the display is presented by imposing a field which is essentially transverse or perpendicular to the plane of the cell between one or more selected electrodes on one surface and the common electrode on the other surface.
In a carry-over from the liquid crystal display devices, the electro-chromic display devices which depend upon oxidation and reduction of an appropriate material, have also been made in essentially the same construction or arrangement. While such displays have been effective, the extent to which the display can be varied depends upon the arrangement of the segments on one surface. This, of course, limits the range of displays which can be presented. This limitation is unimportant for many applications, but for other types of applications where the range of displays needed is greater, the limitation can be serious. A specific example is the multi-function wristwatch in which it is desired to display hours, minutes, seconds, the day, and the date; it would be desirable to be able to increase the range of indicia which can be presented. Also, it would be desirable to be able to present indicia of different sizes and shapes where the range of sizes and shapes is greater than can be accommodated on the face of one cell wall.